Dream of Snow
by Agent South
Summary: A quick Roy/Ed story to help me through my writers block. Happens after the series' ending.


_**

* * *

**_

Title: Dream of Snow

_**Author: Kinata Rin**_

_**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Pairing: Roy/Ed**_

_**Rating: PG (Yaoi Romance)**_

_**Summary: Roy keeps having nightmares after Edward goes through the door. Post series ending.**_

_**Authors Note: First FMA fic. One-shot. I'd like to think my fiancee for helping me through my writers block. **_

_

* * *

_

_I woke from the same dream... the same nightmare_

_He was standing at a door... I was standing not far from him. _

_I called for him... he couldn't hear me..._

_He looked sad... like there was an unavoidable fate awaiting him on the other side of this door._

_I ran... I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could, but I as much as a ran I didn't ever seem to be getting closer to him. _

_The door opened... and the hands extended forward... pulling him inside._

_He did not scream... He did not cry... He did not say anything._

_He just looked back and smiled... then he was gone and I heard his voice...._

_"I'll see you again Roy... I promise"_

* * *

The snow was coming down outside of the central headquarters building. Roy was swamped with paperwork as usual. It was Christmas eve and he had to work. He sighed. Riza, who was walking by, stopped and peered inside.

"Are you alright Sir?" She asked. He sighed and put his head on the desk. No he wasn't alright. It was Christmas eve and he had to work. Not only that he had hardly gotten any sleep. But that wasn't new... ever since Edward had gone away... it was the same nightmare that kept him awake. He finally looked up at Riza who looked confused.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He said as he picked up some papers and handed them to her. "Take these to Havok." She opened her mouth to say something, then immediately closed it and nodded.

"Yes Sir." And with that she left. Roy sighed and looked outside the window. Pure white covered the ground. The black haired man frowned and looked away, the snow reminding him of Edward.

_You said you'd see me again..._

_

* * *

_

"Finally!" Roy cried out with glee as he finally finished his paper work. He looked at his watch. Five minutes til midnight. He stood up, put on his coat and grabbed the finished work. He locked up his office and dropped off the papers at the front desk and headed home.

When he walked outside it was still snowing. He sighed and made his way to the car parked out front. He got in the drivers seat and proceeded home. It was the first Christmas with out the Elrics there.

Roy drunk that night when he got home. He drunk for Hughes, his departed best friend. He drunk for all the soilders lost during the war. And finally he drunk for Edward... the boy who he had loved. He never got a chance to tell him.

"I wish I could see him again... I would tell him..." Roy opened his desk drawer and pulled out a photo for Ed and Al that Al had given him. He smiled. He promised himself after Hughes death that he wouldn't cry, but... he couldn't stop. "Edward... I need you..." He cried. He cried harder than he ever had. He cried until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

* * *

That night he dreamt that Edward was there with him. That they were all gathered at Hughes house celebrating. He dreamt they were together. Al had his body, Ed had his arm and leg. Hughes was alive. It was the first pleasant dream he had in a while. The dream faded as he awoke to a knock at the door. He was a little disorientated at first, then sad that the dream was not real. Then the hangover kicked in. He looked at the clock. It was 4 am.

"Who could that be?" He sighed and walked to the door. He opened it. The was a a figure standing there in brown coat, a hood on his head, breathing heavily. "Yes?" The figure looked up, the hood falling back, golden hues meeting blue ones. Roy's eyes widened in shock.

"E-Edward?" The blond boy smiled slightly, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. Roy just stared in disbelief. "Are you... are you really here?" Ed raised an eyebrow. Then lifted his fist, punching the black haired man on the head.

"Of course I'm here idiot!" He said. Roy blinked and rubbed his head, then growled.

"What gives you the right to hit me?! I'm your superior Edward!" The blond giggled. Then in turn caused Roy to smiled.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Roy blinked and stepped aside. Edward looked around the place a bit before stepping inside. Roy was still in a daze about this. Was he dreaming? "I expected it to be a little messier." The blond laughed and looked back at Roy.

"Edward." Roy said. Ed blinked. "How are you... how did you come back?" He looked down at the ground. Roy looked at Edward intently. "It's hard to believe this is real..."

"It's real Roy." This caused Roy to look up. Edward never called him by his first name. Edward smiled. "I told you I'd see you again." That was it. That was all it took. Roy closed in the remaining gap between them and pulled Edward into his arms. The blond gasped. "R-Roy?!"

"Shut up Edward." Roy looked at Ed who was staring at him, confusion all over his face. "I promised myself if you came back the first thing I would do was tell you this." The blond blinked. Roy swallowed hard. His heart was pounding. He leaned forward and placed his lips gently against Edward's lips. The younger male gasped and his eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Roy had expected him to push away in disgust, but what he got surprised him. Edward closed his eyes and clinged to him pulling him closer. Roy's heart fluttered as Edward kissed him back. They stood there blissfully in the grace of the kiss. Roy parted from Edward and smiled.

"I love you" He said softly. Edward smiled.

"I know..." He said. Roy blinked. "I've always known... thats why I was able to come back. You called me here." Roy smiled as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Thank you..." He said softly as he held the blond tightly in his arms. "I love you Edward..."

"I love you too Roy..."

* * *

_That night I slept peacefully with him in my arms as the snow came down outside. When I dreamt that night, I was on the other side of the door with him. And this time... the dream was real._

_

* * *

_

This is my first FMA fic and its short I know. I'm still trying to get over a writers block and its really hard. I'm sure you writers know that. I'm starting small. Hope you like : D


End file.
